fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Noise
Chrono Noise (喧騒の秒針 Kurono Noizu) is a Legal Guild.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11 Location and Design Not much is known about the location of the Chrono Noise Guild except for the fact that it seems to be situated in the depths of a frozen forest in a mountainous region.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 12, though there appears to be a town nearby.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 21-22 Its headquarters is a large igloo-shaped building. The exterior is in three tiers, each thicker than the previous one from top to bottom. The lowermost level has strange patterns etched on it and a tunnel-shaped entrance. The next level seems to have cannons and gears arbitrarily sticking out. A white flag is seen flying atop the highest level. This level also has a strange gear mechanism and steam seems to come out of a chimney all the time. It is unknown whether the cannons are functional or the gears serve any purpose other than decoration. One can access each tier from the outside as there is a ladder from each level to the next, though the ladders are far apart. The building has a huge empty dome-shaped space with corridors leading off in various directions. This space was home to the Devil's Egg'''Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 until it was destroyed by Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 15-26 The corridors themselves are designed akin to a labyrinth.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 20 The building also possesses cells for locking up prisoners.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 9 History At some point in time, the Chrono Noise Guild Master, Nez Booms, found a '''Devil's Egg in the deepest depths of the forest entirely by chance. Though the egg would take years to hatch, Nez planned to use Nano Leaf's Egg Knock Magic to hatch the egg immediately in order to make his guild one of the strongest.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25-28 When Nano runs away, some Chrono Noise members are sent to retrieve her, but they also capture Gray Fullbuster, future Fairy Tail member, in the process.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4-9 His interference in their plans results in the destruction of the guild building and the death of the Guild Master.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 15-20 Strength The guild seems to consist mostly of young males.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 17 The normal members appear to prefer physical combat to using Magic and seem completely helpless in the face of Gray's Magic.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-26 The Guild Master, though quite adept at using his Magic, is also considerably weak, as he was defeated without much difficulty by a young Gray.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-12 Members *Nez Booms (Guild Master; deceased) Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster vs. Chrono Noise References Category:Guilds Category:Chrono Noise Category:Antagonist Category:Ice Trail